blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonbreeze's Unnamed Fanfic
Moon's Fanfic Taking Name Suggestions! BlogClanners in this: ME!!!!! (Moon): RiverClan Ottie: RiverClan Blue: ThunderClan Darkpaw/wing: ShadowClan Wavey: RiverClan Peto: ShadowClan Thunderheart: SkyClan Snowswirl/paw: ThunderClan Fallenpaw: SkyClan Flamebriar: WindClan Wistep: RiverClan Sky: RiverClan Juni: ShadowClan Silv: SkyClan Alliances: WARNING: These are not the full alliances, I just didn’t want to take too long on these RiverClan LEADER: Splashstar DEPUTY: Moonbreeze MED. CAT: Otterfrost Apprentice; Skysong Warriors: Aspenwish Apprentice; Flutterpaw Foxfeather Wavesplash Swiftclaw Duskleap Apprentice; Snowpaw Mistnight Apprentice; Sparkpaw Pebblefoot Apprentice; Lilypaw Willowstep Apprentices: Snowpaw Lilypaw Sparkpaw Flutterpaw Queens: Bircheye Kits; Applekit, Thornkit Elders: Streamsong Thurshbreeze ThunderClan LEADER: Starlingstar DEPUTY: Blueheart MED. CAT: Wishsong Warriors: Crowsong Apprentice; Briarpaw Stoneleaf Apprentice; Grasspaw Mossfoot Apprentice; Beepaw Sunheart Apprentice; Blossompaw Aquawhisker Apprentice; Sparrowpaw Shimmerstripe Snowswirl Apprentices: Sparrowpaw Blsosompaw Briarpaw Beepaw Grasspaw Queens: Robinstrike Kits; Frostkit, Featherkit, Yarrowkit Elders: Branchleap Stormflower ShadowClan LEADER: Sandstar DEPUTY: Darkwing MED. CAT: Flowerpetal Warriors: Dawnswoop Hawksplash Apprentice; Breezepaw Bumbletail Apprentice; Spottedpaw Lilystep Brightfoot Apprentice; Palepaw Redshine Pinepelt Apprentice; Rubblepaw Apprentices: Palepaw Rubblepaw Breezepaw Spottedpaw Queens: Daisyfoot Kits; Sedgekit, Brookkit Amberwhisker Kits; Thistekit, Turtlekit Elders: Heatherstep Frecklefur WindClan LEADER: Petalstar DEPUTY: Juniperleap MED. CAT: Dapplewish Apprentice; Echopaw Warriors: Cindersong Apprentice; Wolfpaw Ravensplash Puddlenose Apprentice; Littlepaw Violetflash Flamebriar Spikeclaw Apprentice; Bramblepaw Smallwhisker Snowblossom Apprentices: Littlepaw Wolfpaw Echopaw Bramblepaw Queens: Ivywhisper Kits; Squirrelkit, Waspkit Kestrelsong Elders: Alderwhisker Hollystep SkyClan LEADER: Silverstar DEPUTY: Greenwhisper MED. CAT: Creekwhisker Warriors: Meadowtail Larkwhisper Apprentice; Thunderpaw Marigoldstep Poppywhisker Sorrelsong Talonshade Fallenshadow Apprentices: Thunderpaw Hailpaw Pebblepaw Stripepaw Queens: Graydusk Kits; Icekit, Bluekit Leafsong Kits; Snakekit, Wavekit Elders: Goldenwhisper Fernfoot Brownstripe CHAPTER ONE “Wake up, sleepyhead!” I felt a hand prodding me in the side. Wearily, I opened my eyes. Green eyes were staring at me. “You have to start organizing patrols!” They added. “Wha…” I got to my feet. No. They were… paws. I had two ears pricked. Whiskers, a tail. I was… a cat! A warrior it looked like, as I gazed around. Brambles. I was in a bramble den. A few cats were in moss nests. I looked at the warrior who had awoken me. “I know,” she whispered. “It’s Moon, isn’t it?” She asked. “Looks like we’re both cats now. Warriors. And you’re deputy,” she added. “I’m Wavesplash by the way,” she dipped her head. “Wavey!” I smiled. “So I’m not alone, am I?” She shook her head. “So…” I was cruelly jerked back to reality. I was a cat. A warrior, the deputy of my clan. “Ok. Patrols. Um…” “Just come out. We’ll figure something out,” she suggested. She scratched her ear. “It’s really weird, isn’t it?” Wavey asked in a hushed whisper. I nodded. “Don’t worry! We’ll figure this out!” I was glad for Wavey’s optimism. We walked out of the den-the warriors’ den by the looks of it. The river. The first thing I noticed was the river. I could hear the rushing. I’m RiverClan, I realized. I looked at Wavey. Clearly she knew. She gave me a tiny nod. “Moon? Wavey?” A pale brown tabby she-cat peaked out of another den. The medicine den, I assumed, with the herb scent coming from it. “Is that you?” She asked. “Ottie!” Wavey ran to greet our fellow BlogClanner. “How are you?” She asked. “Fine,” she lied. I followed Wavey slowly. She noticed me. “Hi Moon!” She said happily. “It’s terrible,” she whispered to Wavey and I. “What’s happening?” She asked. “We got turned into cats!” Wavey replied helpfully. Ottie giggled. “I knew that,” she smiled. “But why?” She added more solemnly. I was wondering the same thing. Sure we were cats now, but why did we have to be? I liked being a human just fine! “I don’t know,” I replied. “But let’s just go along with it,” I said. “Deal,” Ottie agreed. “Oh, and I think our clanmates somehow already know us. Somehow they don’t see a difference. And yeah, they were wondering where our deputy was,” she added. Wavey and I dipped our heads. “Well, with any luck we will somehow know them too!” Wavey replied. “Thanks Ottie!” I dipped my head to our medicine cat and headed to start organizing patrols. “Wavesplash, take…” my voice drifted off. I was organizing the morning hunting patrol. “Swiftclaw and Willowstep-” I paused. “Wistep!” I exclaimed. My clanmates looked at me with surprise. You mousebrain! I scolded myself. They wouldn’t understand something was different. Don’t do that again! I added. I shook it off. “Wavesplash, Willowstep, and Swiftclaw, go hunting over by the ShadowClan border. Nobody has hunted their in a few days,” I suggested. I scanned the camp. What is happening? I asked myself. I know all my clanmate’s names, Ottie, Wavey, and Wistep are all here, and we are all warriors! I was utterly confused. A ginger and white she-cat was sitting by herself by the warriors’ den. She was resting her head in her paws. What? I dashed over to her. “Foxfeather?” I asked. “Is that you?” I prodded her in the side. She looked up. “Moonbreeze!” I silenced her with a glance at our new clanmates. “But… how?” She cocked her head. “I don’t know,” I admitted.”But other BlogClanners are here, as well. And our clanmates know who we are somehow. We know who they are,” I spilled. “I don’t get it,” she said simply. “Yeah, well I don’t either, okay?” I snapped. Quickly I realized I had lost my temper too easily. “Sorry,” I whispered, “but I don’t know. Let’s just go with it,” I suggested. “Ok,” she agreed. “Let’s just wait and see.” Okay! That’s it for Chapter One! If you have any suggestions for the name of the story, please tell me! And let me know if you have any tips, comments, or whatever! CHAPTER TWO “Are you alright?” Swiftclaw asked. I was on hunting patrol. “You’re not doing as well as usual, no offense,” he said. “I’m fine,” I stuttered. “Just a bit… tired, that’s all.” I had been missing every prey we had seen. “Sorry,” I added. He smiled. “It’s ok,” he replied. My heart wanted to explode. He was everything I thought. “Maybe I’ll try this one,” he laughed. I smiled and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Yikes! The deputy should be able to hunt, sheesh! I thought. I shook it off. I watched Swiftclaw get into a hunting crouch, hook his paws under him, and stalk forward. Slowly, he got closer and closer, until he leapt. The bird called for help but Swiftclaw was too fast. He killed it with a swift bite to its neck. “Nice!” I exclaimed. “I’ll get the next one,” I said, determined. He dipped his head. “Of course,” He said. “How about that water vole?” He pointed with his tail to a small, brown, rodent munching on some reeds. I nodded. As a human, I would have screamed at the sight. But as a warrior, I knew that it could fill a hungry belly. I tried to imitate what Swiftclaw had done. I crouched low to the ground and tucked my paws slightly under my chest. Slowly, one by one, I put them forward. I got closer and closer. I was holding my breath. I didn’t want to embarrass myself more than I already had. I could hear the birds whistling, and grass swaying in the breeze. And maybe even a horse neighing from the horseplace. I focused back onto the hunt. The water vole was still eating. ‘Now!’ I thought. I leapt, paws outstretched. I landed cleanly on its back. Quickly, I bit it’s neck like Swiftclaw had. I cautiously picked it up in my teeth. ‘Kind of gross…’ I thought. ‘No. It’s food. And you love food.’ I told myself. My stomach rumbled. ‘True… food is good.’ I decided. “Nice!” Swiftclaw said. I smiled, pride swelling in my chest. “Let’s head back to camp,” he suggested. I nodded. So together, side by side, we headed to camp. “Hey!” Skysong poked her head out of the medicine cat den. She was Otterfrost’s apprentice and a fellow BlogClanner. “How’s the prey running?” She asked. “It’s good!” Swiftclaw replied. Sky gave me an odd look. I nodded, agreeing with him. ‘Let’s talk later,’ I mouthed. She dipped her head and got back to sorting herbs. I followed Swiftclaw to the fresh kill pile in the middle of camp. Trouts, minnows, and other fish were all piled on top. I placed my water vole on top proudly. Swiftclaw placed his bird and a fat carp on the side of the pile. I dipped my head to him and went to talk to Sky. “I caught a water vole,” I told her. I was proud. Hunting was harder than one would think. “I know,” she said flatly. “But I don’t think I know any of the herbs. Ottie doesn’t really either, but she’s apparently getting help from a StarClan cat named Frecklewhisker in her dreams,” she reported. “Has she asked Frecklewhisker why we are here?” I asked. I assumed she did. After all, that’s what I would do. “Of course,” Sky replied. “She said that Frecklewhisker said that it wasn’t her place to tell us. So that didn’t get us anywhere,” she sighed. “If Frecklewhisker comes to me in a dream, I’ll demand answers. But that’s as much as I can do right now,” she added. I nodded. “Okay,” I agreed. “The Gathering’s tonight. I want all the BlogClanners to come and see if other BlogClanners are here,” I said. Sky nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell Ottie if you tell Wistep and Foxfeather,” she said. Dipping her head, she gathered all her herbs and went back into her den. NOTE: Do to her inactivity on the blog, I have removed Foxfeather from this. And she didn’t sign up, I just put her in cause she is my best friend in real life. Woohoo! Onto Chapter Three of my unnamed FanFic! Please, if you have any name suggestions I would love some! I should probably stop calling it “My Unnamed FanFic.” CHAPTER THREE “RiverClan, to me!” Splashstar yowled. He stood next to the reed barrier. The full moon was gleaming, not a single cloud in sight. I trotted over to my leader’s side, Ottie and Sky behind me. “I asked Frecklewhisker is other BlogClanners are here,” Ottie whispered. I nodded. “She said yes, in all the clans,” she continued. “It must mean something.” I nodded. “Definitely,” I said. Right at Wistep ran up behind me. “Hi Wistep!” I said. “Hey guys,” she dipped her head. “What’s the plan?” She asked. “I mean, to get back to being humans, that is,” she added quickly. “None yet,” Sky replied. Wavey too came running up. All of the BlogClanners, together. I noticed. ‘Except Foxfeather, but she isn’t active on the Blog much anyway. But this is good. We should meet every night with the other BlogClanners to talk.’ I thought. “You know, depending on who is there tonight,” I started, obviously the who being BlogClanners, “we should meet every night or so to talk about… the situation we’re in,” I suggested. “Smart,” Wistep agreed. “Well, It’ll do for now,” she said. I nodded, and so did Sky. Meanwhile, we were heading towards the horseplace. I could smell ThunderClan. “Every night is quite often,” Ottie commented. “Maybe not quite that much, because we have our clan duties,” she pointed out. “That’s logical,” I agreed. “But let’s wait until we meet the others,” I said. “Ok,” Sky nodded. We all agreed so we plunged into the lake, letting the younger and older cats use the tree bridge. I paddled side by side with Wavey, Wistep and Ottie not far behind. Sky was helping Thurshbreeze, a clan elder, across the swaying bridge. When we did reach the island, I saw that ShadowClan and WindClan were already there. ‘Just waiting on ThunderClan and SkyClan then,’ I thought quickly. Because the Gathering hadn’t started, I scanned the clearing for familiar faces. Then again, I had never met the other BlogClanners. So I guess I wouldn’t know. But Wavey might… I turned to ask the silver she-cat, but she was already dashing across the island to meet a dark blue she-cat who ran from her clanmates to a sheltered spot behind the Great Oak where leaders sat. I saw my clanmate’s white tail whip behind the Great Oak and I dashed after it. “Wavey?” I peaked my silver head out from the other side of the Great Oak. She was talking in whispers with the other cat. “Moon!” Wavey turned. “It’s Blue! She’s here too!” She exclaimed. Blue curtly dipped her head. “She’s in ThunderClan,” Wavey added. “Hello Moon,” Blue said. “How’s the prey running?” She asked. “Fine, thanks,” I replied. ‘Wow. She must adjusting to clan life quite well, she sounds just like a clan cat,’ I realized. “So, are you the only one in your clan from BlogClan?” I asked. “No,” she replied bluntly. “Snowswirl is in ThunderClan too,” she added. “Ok,” I replied. “I guess that’s it for ThunderClan?” I asked. Blueheart nodded. “Ok.” Suddenly, a snowy white head poked out from behind the Great Oak. “Blue?” It asked. “Who are you talking to?” The cat had long white fur and pale black patches. Wavey spun around. “Oh my! Snowswirl!” Wavey cried. “It’s Wavesplash and Moon!” “Wavey!” She cried. Snowswirl ran over to us and nuzzled Wavey on the cheek. “Hi, Moon,” she dipped her head respectfully. I nodded. “RiverClan, correct?” She asked. “Yeah. Wavey, Me, Wistep, Sky, and Ottie. Plus Foxfeather, but she isn’t active on the blog,” I informed her. ‘That’s a lot of RiverClan cats! And only two ThunderClan… interesting.’ I thought. “Let the clans gather!” That was the SkyClan leader, Silverstar. I dashed to the other side of the Great Oak, looking for a place to sit. ‘The bottom of the Great Oak! You’re a deputy, for StarClan’s sake.’ I scolded myself. I saw Blueheart behind me. She sat beside me at the bottom of the Great Oak. “You too?” She asked. I nodded. “It’s kind of hard,” she said. “Agreed. But it’s nice that we have all the memories as if we had been cats the entire time,” I pointed out. She nodded. She brought her paw to her mouth. ‘They’re starting,’ she mouthed. I nodded. “I’ll start,” Starlingstar said. He was ThunderClan’s leader. “Prey is plentiful,” he continued, “and we have one new warrior, Snowswirl!” “Snowswirl! Snowswirl!” The clans chanted. I joined in loudly with Blueheart, cheering loudly for our fellow BlogClanner. I caught a glimpse of the white she-cat self-consciously licking her black chest fur, embarrassed. “We are proud to announce the birth of Bircheye’s kits, Applekit and Thornkit!” Splashstar announced. “Prey is plentiful and RiverClan is strong,” he added. “Palepaw and Rubblepaw are now apprentices,” Sandstar of ShadowClan said. “ShadowClan is as strong as ever,” she finished. That’s when I noticed Blue looking oddly at the ShadowClan deputy, a scared black she-cat with striking green eyes. She was looking at me. I tilted my head. Then, Blue leaned over to me. “BlogClanner!!” She whispered. “It’s Darkwing!” She said. I smiled. “Let’s talk with her later. We need to get all the BlogClanners together,” I told her. She nodded and used her paw to point to the leaders above us. ‘Oops,’ I mouthed. She just nodded curtly and turned away. “Our deputy Fernfoot has retired to the elders’ den. We wish her many seasons of rest,” Silverstar of SkyClan announced. “We too have a new warrior. Thunderpaw is now Thunderheart!” He announced. “Thunderheart! Thunderheart!” Suddenly, I turned to Blue and Darkie. ‘BlogClan!’ I mouthed. They nodded. “Thunderheart! Thunderheart!” I cheered loudly for my fellow BlogClanner. “Greenwhisper is the new deputy of SkyClan!” He lifted his muzzle. A white tom with a brown ear and vibrant emerald eyes puffed his chest out proudly. ‘That must be Greenwhisper.’ I thought. “Greenwhisper! Greenwhisper!” The clans cheered just like the had for the new warriors. It was a great honor to become deputy and I couldn’t blame him for looking so proud. “Greenwhisper!” I yowled, Blue beside me. Meanwhile, Silverstar sat down. “All is well in WindClan,” Petalstar announced. “Prey is running quickly, but my strong warriors are feeding us all well,” She said, but gave an odd look at the ThunderClan warriors. Blueheart snarled at her. I gave her a bewildered look. She just glared and shrugged. “Darkie,” I leaned over and whispered, “meet us here with the BlogClanners in ShadowClan after the Gathering is over,” I told her. She nodded. “Same to you Blue,” I said. She too nodded. “I’ll get Thunderheart and any other BlogClannner I find,” I told them. Greenwhisper was looking at us oddly. So was Juniperleap of WindClan. I quickly turned away from my friends. “I conclude this Gathering!” Petalstar called. Cats broke up into groups to share tongues and exchange news. I nodded at Darkie and Blue and we split up to different sides of the clearing. “Otterfrost! Skysong!” I called into the crowd. Quickly, Ottie’s light tabby head whipped around to see me. “Moon!” Ottie cried. “Sky, let’s go with Moon,” she told the silver she-cat standing by her. Sky whipped around, her blue eyes flashing. She dipped her head. “Let’s split up and meet at the Great Oak,” Sky suggested. Ottie and I nodded. “Any BlogClanner you find,” I told them. Ottie turned to leave but before she did, I added, “Darkie and Blue are deputies of ThunderClan and ShadowClan by the way, and they’re helping,” I added. Sky flicked her ears back to show that she heard, and set off. Ottie nodded and ran to the other side of the clearing. I started to weave my way in between cats of different clans. “Willowstep?” I called. A ginger tabby warrior spun around, hazel eyes glowing. “Willowstep?” They asked oddly. I nodded. “But… it’s not just me?” The tabby asked. I cocked my head, confused. “You know Willowstep?” I asked. “What’s your name?” “Flamebriar,” they said curtly. “You are?” He asked. “Moon. Moonbreeze,” I replied. “Flamebriar.” I said. The name sounded so, so, familiar. “Are you…” I started. “A BlogClanner?” Flamebriar asked. “Yeah, just like you.” “Wow!” I said. “There’s a lot of us here, so we’re all meeting at the Great Oak. Meet us there with any other BlogClanners, will ya?” “Sure,” they replied. The orange cat dashed off very quickly in the direction of the large tree I refered to. So I then set off to find the other BlogClanners. TIME SKIP “Okay…” I gazed around at the large assembly of cats before me. I took a deep breath. “That’s a lot of us,” I said. Blue nodded. “Let’s state our names,” Peto, or Flowerpetal, suggested. The white she-cat sat to my right and Blue to my left. I nodded. “I’m Flowerpetal, or Peto,” she started. “Moon, or Moonbreee,” I said. I turned to Blue. “Blueheart,” she said bluntly. “Silver,” a lithe silver she-cat said. “Or Silverleaf,” she added. I nodded. “Flamebriar,” the WindClan warrior said. They sat next to Silverleaf. “Juni,” a small black and white she-cat said. “Juniperpool,” she added. “Ottie!” Otterfrost chimed in. “Sky,” Sky said simply. “Darkwing of ShadowClan!” Darkie said cheerfully. I nodded. “WAVEY!!!!!!!!!!” Wavey exclaimed. We all laughed. “The queen of canon correcting!” She added. I giggled. “I’m Thunderheart,” a shorthaired dark gray tom said. I nodded. “And I’m Snowswirl,” a white and black she-cat said quietly. “Fallenshadows,” a black she-cat stated. She had a bright ginger splash on her chest. “And I’m Wistep,” Willowstep said. I nodded. “We have to go soon,” Blue pointed out. I nodded in agreement. “We should meet… every week. Here, at the Great Oak. In secret,” she suggested. We all nodded. “All right,” I dipped my head. “We’ll meet again tomorrow,” I told them. “RiverClan, let’s go.” I flicked my tail and my friends followed. Everyone else dispersed and went to their respective clans as I led my clanmates to our leader, Splashstar. I’ll be switching POV next chapter to someone in a different clan. Hope you guys liked it!!!! CHAPTER FOUR Yay! Chapter Four is here! I’m still taking name suggestions! And here we have… a POV change! Today we have… BLUE!!!! Blueheart’s POV “You,” I snapped. “Mossfoot. Go take your little apprentice and Lakebird and patrol the border.” I was addressing my clan, MY clan, from the base of the Tallrock. Mossfoot dipped her head curtly, not wanting to get on my bad side. No one did, really. Beepaw, Mossfoot’s apprentice glared at me. But he obediently followed his mentor out of camp. I bared my teeth and unsheathed my claws. “Crowsong and Sunheart,” I scanned the clearing for the two warriors, “take your apprentices for battle training. Real battle training, not kit play fighting. I want to see what they can do,” I ordered. Sunheart only flicked her tail and her whiskers in response. Crowsong unsheathed his claws and sheathed them again. He then dipped his head. I nodded. “Go. Now,” I told him. He called to Sunheart and the walked off with their apprentices, Briarpaw and Blossompaw, chattering excitedly. The two warriors were whispering. ‘I should probably test their loyalty. If they doubt me…’ I snarled and turned my back on the clan. The sun was barely rising above the treetops. Lots of time before the meeting at the island with the other BlogClanners. I caught Snowswirl’s eye. The young warrior had been my apprentice when we woke up here, in this camp. I whipped my gaze away and back to the present. ‘Watch the battle training,’ I reminded myself. I sighed. Today would be a long day. “Duck! Roll! Swipe! No, swipe! You already ducked!” That was Crowsong. The broad-shouldered tom was yelling at his apprentice, Briarpaw, who was sparing against Blossompaw. I gazed at them in shock. Their claws were unsheathed, just like I had hoped. But blood was welling around Blossompaw’s left ear where her friend was hit her. “Stop!” I commanded. Sunheart whipped around. The two she-cat’s stopped fighting. Crowsong slowly turned with surprise. “Blueheart!” Sunheart said with surprise. “What-what gives us the honor of you watching us train?” She stammered with a look at her apprentice. I flexed my long claws. “I am supervising,” I growled, emphasis on the last word. “And I see, that you are not practicing correctly,” I snarled. Crowsong looked shocked. He shot a quick glance at Sunheart. She shook her head. “We were doing what you asked,” he rasped. “Fighting, not play fighting,” he added. “This isn’t real practice,” I snapped. “ThunderClan can use young warriors like them,” I nodded at the two apprentices, who were cowering behind their mentors, “but not if they get killed while training,” I said harshly. “Yes Blueheart,” Crowsong dipped his head. He knew better than to argue with me. ‘Not half stupid,’ I thought. ‘He has enough sense not to argue, unlike Sunheart.’ I remembered a few days ago when Sunheart told me my training methods were too brutal. I had told her that she shouldn’t doubt her clan’s deputy. She was about to protest when her mate, Streampelt, hushed her. “Good. Now continue,” I ordered. Sunheart turned away but I could tell she was fuming. I watched a few more moments of their battle practice. ‘Briarpaw will make a fine fighter,’ I thought. ‘Now Blossompaw, needs some… work.’ I silently growled. ‘Too soft.’ Sunheart’s apprentice was barely making an effort to attack her opponent, instead just darting away. I turned to leave. It was up to the mentors now. I sensed Crowsong watching me leave, but it’s not like I cared. I just darted through the forest and back to camp. TIME SKIP “Moon? Wavey? Darkie?” I whispered into the shadows. “Anyone?” I was at the island, waiting to meet the other BlogClanners. Snowswirl was at my side, her long white fur fluffed out to keep out the leaf-bare chill. “Hey Blue.” It was Flamebriar. The only BlogClanner in WindClan was also the only one there. “Anyone else coming?” “Well, Snowswirl is here obviously, but otherwise no,” I replied. The ginger warrior nodded. “We’re here too,” A voice sounded from behind. “It’s Wavey, Ottie, Moon, Wistep, and Sky,” she added. Snowswirl and I turned around to see Wavey and Wistep’s green eyes, Ottie’s amber, and Moon and Sky’s blue staring at us. I heard Flamebriar jump as they likely turned around too. “That makes eight-fourteenths of us then,” Moon said. “Which simplifies to four-sevenths, which is StarClan knows as a percent,” she informed us. Sky rolled her eyes. I almost laughed. Almost. But not quite. “Actually, it’s it’s eleven-fourteenths now,” another voice said. It was Juni. Behind her were Peto and Darkie, the other ShadowClan BlogClanners. “Which can’t be simplified.” “Juni!” Snowswirl exclaimed. Juni nodded. “Um…” Peto started. We gazed at her, puzzled. “Why are we standing on the bridge instead of the island?” She asked reasonably. “Good question,” Flamebriar asked from behind me. “Let’s go guys,” they added. I nodded. I was already on the island, but the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats weren’t. I moved over to the side to make sure that they could get on and that I wasn’t blocking the entrance. ‘Just waiting on Silv, Fallen, and Thunderheart,’ I thought. Meanwhile, Peto resumed talking. “So, I was thinking,” Peto started, “that anyone with ideas could sit on the Great Oak.” We all looked at her. “You know, it might be our only chance to get on there!” Wavey chimmed in lightheartedly. But all of a sudden, everyone quieted down. If we didn’t get back to being humans soon, then maybe it wouldn’t. “Hello? Anyone here?” A lithe silver she-cat was staring at us as if she couldn’t see us in the darkness. “Oh! Hey Silv!” I said. I knew it had to be her. “Hey Blue. Hi guys,” she said. “We’re here now. I mean Fallen, Thunderheart, and I are,” she added. “That’s everyone then,” Sky pointed out. We nodded in agreement. “Like Peto said, if anyone has any ideas they should stand on the Great Oak. It will be easier for us to hear you,” she said. “Makes sense to me,” Fallenpaw said. “And make sure to go one at a time,” she added quietly. Moon nodded and so did I. “Ok then,” Darkie said. “Anyone?” She scanned the small group of cats with striking green eyes. No one stepped forward. “Great. Just great. What’s the point if no one has any ideas?” She snapped. She scraped the soft soil with an unsheathed claw. Peto started to fidget and I flexed my claws, waiting for anyone to volunteer. Thunderheart started cleaning his right ear. He clearly didn’t see anyone staring at him, though Ottie, Wistep, and Juni were. “I’ll go then!” Moon snapped. She leaped onto the lowest branch on the Great Oak and kept going, farther and farther. ‘What’s she doing?’ I growled to myself. ‘Just say something, Moon!’ Finally the RiverClan deputy stopped we could barely see her. I sighed. Then she came back down. She settled on a lower branch, where we could all see her and likely hear her. Nobody asked why she had gone up, thankfully. I could tell by the way the flexed her claws that she was annoyed. ‘Hurry up!’ I thought to myself. ‘Some of us might want to get some sleep you know!’ “Well, it’s not an idea, but at least it’s something.” Moon said quietly. “Speak up!” I yowled. She flinched. “Better?” Moon yelled. I sighed, for about the 10 millionth time that day. “When Ottie and Sky woke up here, they didn’t know any herbs and remedies,” she said loudly. It was a more reasonable volume this time. “Ottie was being trained in her dreams by a StarClan cat named Frecklewhisker!” She yowled. I was slightly annoyed with her tone, but Peto and Juni were nodding. “Ottie and Sky have been begging her to tell us why we’re here. She obviously didn’t say because StarClan is very annoying!” She added. We all knew how vague and cryptic StarClan could be. “Is that so?” A quiet whisper came from… somewhere. I wasn’t sure where. I snarled. “Who are you?” I growled. “Is that how you treat the one who offers you help?” The voice asked. I just unsheathed my claws in reply. “I am a StarClan warrior,” the voice continued. “Of course, you will not know me. I am one of the oldest spirits who still watches over the clans,” they addded. “Please. Just who are you?” Wistep asked. The spirit purred. “See, I answer only to those who speak kindly. I am Morning Song, an ancient who did not go on the Sun Trail journey. My mother’s mother was the one who chose to stay,” the spirit told us. ‘Get on with it!’ I thought. “Of course, I wish she had gone. I would give most anything to go. I didn’t however, but that is alright,” the StarClan cat said. ‘I. Don’t. Care.’ I snapped in my head. But I knew this was our best chance to get back to the human world, so I didn’t say anything. “To make up for that mistake my family made all those moons ago, I have promised to help those lost,” Morning Song informed us. I pricked my ears. ‘Finally!’ I thought. “Wait,” Sky started. “You said it wasn’t a big deal that your mother’s mother chose to stay. Then you said it was a mistake!” She pointed out. “You’re a smart one,” Morning Song purred. “But the answer is not for you to know, not yet,” she told us. I snarled. ‘StarClan, always so… frustrating.’ I sighed again. “But I will warn you, the conclusion is not what it seems,” she said. For some reason, she looked at Moon. Then her gaze lingered on me, and finally on Peto and Ottie. I looked at the three of them curiously, but they just shrugged. ‘Probably just random,’ I thought. Secretly, I felt it meant more than that. Sorry this chapter isn’t very long. I just would love to end it there! Hope you enjoyed the change in POV because I’ll be switching again next time! CREDIT: Credit to Mapleheart to letting me use the name Morning Song! CHAPTER FIVE “By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” Petalstar announced. My clanmates and I were watching our leader make my friend, Applepaw, a warrior. I was truly happy for him. “From this moment on, you shall be known as Applecry. StarClan honors your loyalty and energy as we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!” My leader rested her muzzle on Applecry’s head and he licked her shoulder in return. ‘Alright. Not much longer,’ I thought, gazing at the slowly setting sun. ‘It shouldn’t be hard to get out, with only Applecry guarding the camp.’ I didn’t want to sneak out without permission, but I didn’t have a choice. “Applecry! Applecry!” My clanmates were cheering my friend’s new name. Sheepishly, I joined in loudly. ‘Stop thinking about yourself! Today is about your friend,’ I scolded myself. ‘If only I had another BlogClanner to help me,’ I wished. Other BlogClanners had all a sudden woken up in the warriors world but none in WindClan. But I would be seeing them tonight at our weekly Gathering. TIME SKIP “Hey guys. I’m here,” I said. It was dark, but I could faintly make out the shapes of my friends. “Hi Flame,” Wavey said. I could only make out her green eyes. “You’re the last one to get here,” she told me. I nodded. “Okay. What are we talking about today?” I asked. Somehow, I already knew the answer; the mysterious visit from Morning Song, the StarClan warrior who told us she’d help us get out of this world. “Morning Song,” Wistep said. “Who is she? Why is she helping us?” I nodded. “Okay… so what now?” Silverleaf asked. The SkyClan she-cat sat beside Moonbreeze. “I mean, we don’t know anything about Morning Song.” “Um… guys?” I started. “Peto, Juni, Ottie, and Sky are missing,” I pointed out. “Yeah, we know,” Moon said. “They’re at the Moonpool,” she informed me. Thunderheart nodded at the moon shining above. It was a half-moon. “Oh okay,” I said. “Are they asking StarClan why we’re here?” “Yes,” Darkwing replied. “At least, I told Peto and Juni they should,” she added. “That’s good,” Moon said. “I suggested the same thing to Sky and Ottie. Hopefully they’ll get some answers,” she told us. “I think we all hope so,” Fallenshadows replied, speaking for all of us. Wavey nodded, along with Thunderheart, Wistep, and me. There wasn’t much we could do until we knew what StarClan told us. All we could do was wait. TIME SKIP Moonbreeze’s POV: RiverClan Camp “Where’s Ottie?” I asked. Sky was padding through the reed barrier of camp, coming back from the Moonpool. And her mentor wasn’t with her. “I don’t know,” Sky replied. “What do you mean, you don’t know?” I snapped. “I really don’t know,” Sky sighed. “She was behind me as I left the Moonpool, but then she was gone. I turned around and tracked her scent but it ended at the Moonpool’s water,” she told me. Wavey and Wistep were approaching, but I didn’t notice. My mind was on where Ottie was. Meanwhile.... Darkwing’s POV: ShadowClan Camp “Where’s Peto?” I asked. Juni was back from the Moonpool, but Peto wasn’t with her. “I don’t know,” Juni replied. “She was with me… but then she was gone,” she said. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Did you track her scent?” I said. I then realised the snapping tone I had used. ‘Darkie, stop that!’ I scolded myself. “I did. It lead straight to the Moonpool and ended there,” the medicine cat apprentice told me. I hoped she wasn’t annoyed. I never meant to be rude, I just lost my temper sometimes when it came to protecting my friends, including Peto. All I could think about was where my fellow BlogClanner had gone. Alright. I’m out of ideas for this Chapter. I apologize for it being so short. It’s mysterious isn’t it? Darkie: You will get another POV. This doesn’t count. Fallen: I think I have you next for POVs. Hope you enjoyed!!! Woohoo! Glad you all liked the last chapter… I tried to make it more interesting. We’ll see about those missing cats… I’m sorry this is so late! I just have 4 fanfics/blogfics I’m working on. But today we have… Fallen’s POV!! CHAPTER SIX “I heard there was a fire in ShadowClan!” Thunderheart said to me. “I hope Juni, Peto, and Darkie are okay!” I gasped. “What?” I exclaimed. “When?” “Just yesterday,” Meadowtail said, walking past on her way out of camp. She was leading Sorrelsong and Hailpaw out of camp. I nodded. If anyone would know, it was Meadowtail the gossiper. “I heard they took refuge with RiverClan,” she added. I gazed worriedly into the forest. ShadowClan lived right next to us. If the fire spread… I tried to push away the bad thoughts. Everyone always said I worried to much, but I didn’t think so. My mother when I was a human had told me I was being smart, but I was never 100% sure she was right. Thunderheart must have sensed my worry, for he looked at me oddly. “It’s gone now,” he said. “The rain yesterday put it out.” I nodded. “So we’re safe then?” I asked. He nodded. I sighed. “Alright then. Silverleaf is taking Talonshade and I out hunting,” I told my fellow BlogClanner. “See ya later,” I said. He nodded and I trotted off to find my friend. “Hey Silv.” I said when I approached the silver she-cat. “Hello Talonshade,” I curtly dipped my head at the large tom. “Are we hunting now?” “Yes, over by the ThunderClan border,” Talonshade said. “The farther from the fire, the better,” he added. Silv nodded. “Better prey,” she commented. I nodded. Smart, I thought. I followed Talonshade out of our camp. The tom was walking quickly, so Silv and I had to hurry to catch up. As I pushed my way through the camp barrier, I looked quickly to the ShadowClan border. The smell of smoke drifted on the breeze. I could see areas where trees had crashed to the ground. I hope Juni, Peto, and Darkie are okay… I worried. They were my friends. Talonshade was quickly leading us away, so I ran to catch up. I tried to ignore to smoke smell, but sometimes it isn’t easy. Then, I heard footsteps behind us. I called to Talonshade and Silv and turned around. Juni!! I thought happily. You’re alright!! “Hello, Juniperpool.” Talonshade said curtly. “What are you doing here on our territory?” He asked. Don’t need to be so rude, I thought, angry. She’s my friend! “Oh, not much,” Juni replied, unshaken. “I just wanted to let you know about the wildfire in our territory recently,” she said. “Oh, yes, we heard,” Talonshade flicked his tail dismissively. “Is that all?” He asked, annoyed. “Yes,” Juniperpool replied. She flicked her whiskers at me, not annoyed but curious. I shook my head a tiny bit. “Just wanted to let you know that it may be dangerous,” she informed my, well, in my opinion, rude, clanmate. “Maybe you and Silv can continue whatever you were doing, while Fallenshadows here can take me to camp and I can report to Silverstar?” She added, wisely using a calm tone. “Yes, that will be fine,” Silverleaf interrupted. Talonshade shot daggers out of his eyes at her. Silv either didn’t notice, or just ignored him. Then she glared at the tom, as if reminding him that she was technically the leader of the patrol. “Thank you, Juniperpool,” she added, dipping her head. She quickly glanced at me, letting me know to make sure to ask Juni questions in private. I flicked my tail, telling her I understood. “Thank you, Silverleaf, for letting me pass on this warning,” she said, with a glare at Talonshade. “Now, Fallenshadows, would you kindly escort me to your camp?” She dipped her head to me respectfully. “Of course,” I replied. My mind was bursting with questions, but they could wait a few more moments. “This way,” I nodded to back the way we had come. I started off at a brisk walk, Juni following. We walked just out of Talonshade’s earshot, and then I stopped. “Are you alright?” I demanded. “Relax, Fallen,” Juni said. She rested her tail tip on my shoulder. “We’re all fine. Breezepaw and Redshine are a little bruised and shaken, but Peto’s got that covered. Darkie is fine too, if that’s what you were wondering about.” I hated to admit it, but it was true. I didn’t much care for the other ShadowClan cats, however cold-hearted that is. I cared more for my friends and their safety. “So… is the fire really gone?” I asked hesitantly. “Yes,” Juni replied. I sighed. You can never be sure until a witness tells you, I thought. “It was weird, it was right when Peto came back and I asked her what happened, but that’s besides the point,” she added. “Now, shall we tell your leader?” I nodded. TIME SKIP “Hey Fallenshadows, I heard ShadowClan is going back to their territory today,” Meadowtail said. Then she laughed. “Since you seem to care so much about them,” she teased. I could feel my face go red with embarresment. “Hey!” Silv came up, angry. “Leave her alone!” She said to Meadowtail. “She only cares that the fire is gone for good, so that our clan is safe! You care about our clan, right?” She snapped. “You better!” Ooooooh, snap! I thought. Poor Meadowtail was flustered, and left on border patrol in a hurry, Sorrelsong and Hailpaw behind her. Silv snarled to herself. “Sorry about them,” she said. “Meadowtail needs to shut up and keep to herself. I guess she didn’t have a kindergarten teacher who taught her the golden rule,” she smiled. I almost laughed. Almost. It was too hard to laugh when I was living this life, the life of a warrior. OMSC I am SOOO sorry this took so long! I’m finally done, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry there wasn’t much action. I promise this is important though. I’ll try and get the next one out soon! Note: I am afraid it is too late to sign up, sorry. Category:Fanfiction Category:Blogfic Category:In progress